deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Trainer Gold vs Keizo Amano
Pokemon Trainer Gold vs Keizo Amano is a What-If Death Battle. Description Gamefreak vs Level 5! Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Wa- Wait, didn't we do this already ? Like, twice!?! Oh! Its these guys! Ok then.....Which second generation hero and their monsters will win!?!? Interlude Wiz: So we've done Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Watch TWICE before. Boomstick: But do you think we'll let that stop us? NO F*CKING WAY! Wiz: This time we'll be seeing which of these 2nd generation heroes will prevail in another battle? Boomstick: We're talking about the Kaima beater and hero from 60 years ago, Keizo Amano and his team of Yo-Kai. Wiz: Who will be facing the Pokemon Champion of Johto who continued Red's legacy, Gold and his party of Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Gold https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaRocgtRUPw Boomstick: It's a whole new world to live in! It's a whole to new world to see! Wiz: Yes Boomstick, after the great success of Pokemon Red and Blue, Satoshi Tajiri decided to create another Pokemon game duo. The games were titled "Pokemon Gold and Silver", and the main protagonist's name was....Gold. Boomstick: Still doing the whole "Let's name the main protagonist after the game" thing, huh Gamefreak? Wiz: Gold was once an ordinary boy who lived in New Bark Town, an only child raised by his mother. He also happened to live next to Professor Elm, who studied Pokemon and needed Gold to- Boomstick: Get him some eggs! So he gave him a Pokemon, and off he went! Wiz: The Pokemon that Elm gave him was none other then Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil later became Quilava, and then became Typhlosion. Boomstick: Ah, Typhlosion, aka Flaming Destruction II. He was the pride of my team, and Gold's as well. Typhlosion stands at about 6 feet and weighs around 175 lbs. Wiz: This fiery beast is equipped with several moves, including Flamethrower, Flame Wheel and Lava Plume, all of which are very self explanatory. Except the 1st and 3rd ones come out of his mouth. Boomstick: Fire Blast and Hyper Beam are the same and are incredibly powerful! But Hyper Beam forces him to recharge his energy before attacking again. Fire Punch is basically the Pokemon equivalent of the Falcon Punch, and Quick Attack, where he runs at high speeds, then delivers a strike to his opponent. Wiz: Last but not least we have his strongest move, Blast Burn. This ultimate attack was taught to him by Blue Oak, and as such is very powerful. However, Blast Burn can only be used a few times, and even then Typhlosion must recharge afterwards. Boomstick: While Gold was adventuring, he captured some other Pokemon!.....But because of Keizo having not much information, we'll only be using 4 including Typhlosion so....here's Pichu! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_PtXiaTTdM Wiz: Pichu is....well, it's pretty weak. This one IS somewhat more powerful, being the son of Red's Pikachu. As such, Pichu has been blessed with the powerful move Volt Tackle. Boomstick: We already explained what happens with this move previously, but it's basically just powerful electrical charge but recoil. Wiz: Pichu, being from Johto, can learn Headbutt and Rollout. He also knows Thunderbolt and Thunder, however, strong electric type moves like these cause major recoil damage to a simple baby Pokemon. Boomstick: Speaking of Pokemon, here's another; Politoed! This green toad with incredible bouncing ability evovled all the way from Poliwag, and can learn a lot of COOL moves! Get it, cause he's water type? Wiz: Such as Bounce, which is basically what Politoed's do, except in an attacking matter. Boomstick: Now its time for some ACTUAL moves! There is: Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam and Brick Break, all of which will destroy his opponents! But he's a frog so he's kind of stupid. Wiz: Gold's final Pokemon is Heracross, and perhaps his strongest in strength. Well, he isn't named after Heracles for nothing. Boomstick: You mean Hercules. Wiz: No, it is Heracles. Boomstick: Not according to Disney, bitch! 2 Hours later.... Wiz: Stop kicking me! Boomstick: Admit that its name is Hercules! Wiz: FINE! Boomstick: Good. Now that that shitfest is over- that that-that the.... Wiz: Heracross can learn several bug and fighting type moves, including Mega Horn, Focus Blast and Pin Missile. Boomstick: He can learn normal and flying type moves like Aerial Ace, which is like an flying type version of Quick Attack, Chip Away, where he repeatedly stabs his opponent, and Hyper Beam! Wiz: Finally is his strongest attack, Close Combat, where he continuously- Boomstick: Beats whatever sense his opponent has out of him. Wiz: Now that we've gotten his Pokemon out of the way, Gold himself has some gear. Boomstick: His PokeGear acts as both a Map and CD Player, he has a bitchin' Skateboard, and he got these really cool shoes that allow him to move really fast! Wiz: However, like most Pokemon Trainers, Gold does not actually have any personal fighting experience. Sure, he's rather fit, but he has not shown to be able to fight. Boomstick: But in PokeWorld, who the f*ck cares? Wiz: That is true, as Gold has beaten the Johto Gym Leaders and then the Elite Four, becoming the Champion, beating several other trainers and Pokemon as well. Boomstick: To a Gen Wunner, he may just be a copy off the original, but to hardcore fans, Gold is the one Pokemon Trainer who could beat Red. We think. It doesn't necessarily have an outcome. Gold: Go, Cyndaquil! (Gold tosses a Pokeball, with Cyndaquil popping out of it) Cyndaquil: Qui! Keizo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA_-QFgzHNQ Wiz: 60 years ago, Kaima, evil spirits that possesed humans, causing them to act incredibly demonic. They were terrorizing Springdale, and nobody would stop them, as they could not see them. Boomstick: One day, some 12 year old found an odd capsule when exploring the forest. And when he opened it, boom! Out popped a Yo-Kai, the good counterparts to the Kaima, who cause mild mischief. Wait, this sounds oddly familiar. Wiz: The boy's name was Keizou Amano, or rather Keizo Adams. The Yo-Kai;s name was Fuyunyan, a caped blue feline of the Brave tribe, who also happens to be Jibanyan's ancestor. Together, the two began taking care of Kaima. Boomstick: Keizo also helped out a bunch of other Yo-Kai who were getting bullied by other Yo-Kai, and ended up befriending them in the process. Wiz: However, due to Yo-Kai Watch 2 being a Japanese game right now, we do not have much information on which Yo-Kai he befriended. We do, however, know 4 Yo-Kai, including Fuyunyan, he did become partners with, Boomstick: First up is that furry phantom we mentioned before, Fuyunyan. Fuyunyan is extremely agile and acrobatic, and has this thing where his paws glow blue and he punches really hard. He has his normal attack, Sharp Claws, where he viciously scratches his opponents and his special attack, Tornado, which like a lot of moves, is self explanatory. Wiz: Up next is Chummer, a chubby vegetarian shark of the Slippery Tribe. This Water attributed Yo-Kai is very wild and crazy, he doesn't need Keizo's help at all fighting, as he is very capable. Boomstick: Chummer is f*cking insane, he'll crush you with his Maul attack and drown you with Rapids, plus his Soultimate; Sharkskin Shield, buffs up his defense. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUqpyhfgsCQ Wiz: Another of his companions is Frostina, a petite komono girl who has control over ice. Boomstick: Yeah, she may look adorable with those Powerpuff Girls eyes and hands, but she'll freeze you to death with her Blizzard attack. She also has this really lame move called Slap, but she can power up her ice attacks with Snow Play. Wiz: Her Numbify move freezes her opponents and lowers their defense, and finally her Soultimate, Snow Sherbert, is very deadly. This is where she fires several ice cold icicles at her opponents. Boomstick: His last Yo-Kai is Reuknight, a fusion of the Yo-Kai Helmsman and Armsman. Reuknight is probably one of my favourite armored abominations, trust me there is like 100,000,000,000,000, cause he is a big ass spear plus a sword. Wiz: Reuknight uses his armor and weapons to his advantage in battle, being very strong in both defense and offense. Reuknight has his Stab Storm attack, where he continuosly stabs his opponent with his spear. Boomstick: He can electrify his opponents with Shock and lower their actual SPIRIT with Knight's Curse. Wiz: And his Soultimate, Knight's Slash, is a powerful slash that hits all opponents. Boomstick: But Keizo doesn't even always USE his Yo-Kai! He has this wooden club that he uses to beat the shit out of Kaima, and is very athletic and strong as well. Wiz: Keizo also happens to be the incredibly smart man who BUILT THE YO-KAI WATCH! Yes, at 12 years of age, he built a machine that allows humans to communicate with ghosts. I-I....HOW? Boomstick: I dunno, but he's one of the most capable teens I've seen. I mean, seriously, most of the ones I've met are either fat, an emo, mastubrate in public or all of what I just mentioned. Wiz: Right. As long as Keizo Amano is around, you can rest asure that Kaima will be nowhere to be found. Keizo: Kamen Guts! (Keizo strikes his Guts pose, bending his knee and flapping his hand.) Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Watch' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years